The Chance
by JJAndrews
Summary: Destiny can always change, sometimes by design and sometimes by chance. It is hard to say which is which.


The Chance

I do now own the rights to Star Wars

A life time of training. Studying for days at a time. Meditating, comprehending, combat training, the life of a Youngling, now she was at the end of that path, about to become a farmer.

Of course the Council would say that work in the Agricultural Corp was an honourable assignment to soften the blow. Nothing could soften that blow. Learning that her lifes mission to be a Jedi had come to nothing, it was just wrong. Droids could do that job. It was just a place to dump the failures. She would have joined for a while anyway as a volunteer after she became a knight but no, they were going to press her into this waste of time. She could leave the Order, no, she had no idea how to live outside the Order. They had robbed her of even that.

Jerilia almost through her bag against the wall of her room in frustration but she calmed herself down just in time. She sat down and began to cry. All her dreams, gone. She had failed. Over her sobs she thought about the faces of the Masters of the Council of Reasignement. Their faces were composed or offering sympathy but it couldn't hide the fact that she was a failure. She had tried her best, displaying her abilities with the Force. She could use the Force, she was capable but every time she tried to push her abilities she failed. With her lightsaber she was excellent, besting nearly all of her opponents but why would that help? They were living in a time of piece. They didn't need warriors any more. Her sobbing was so bad that she almost failed to hear the sound. It was a beep from her door, someone was requesting entery.

'Wait a minute,' she said quickly, hurrying over to her bag and putting it on her bed before drying her face. 'Enter.'

The door opened and a tall woman walked in. She wore the robes of a Jedi although they were coloured oddly. Her tunic was white with edges lined with black cloth. Her tabard was the same as well, while her trousers were all black. The womans cape was white but the bottom was torn and stained with mud. Jerilia looked up at her face and saw a kind face. She had low cheek bones, green eyes and black hair kept in a tight bun with a few strands hanging loose. By her guess Jerilia thought the woman was about thrity five.

'Hello,' she said politely. 'Are Jerilia Gerla?'

'Yes I am. Are from the Service Corps?'

She chuckled lightly and shook her head.

'No of course not. May I sat down?'

'Yes,' she said, hoping that her eyes were not red from her tears.

This Jedi sat down on the chair opposite Jerilia's bed and gestured for the girl to sit opposite her.

'My name is Catra, Master Catra Pietas.'

'I don't know you 'm afraid.'

'I'm not surprised. I have nothing to do with the training of Younglings.'

'I should have seen you about the temple though.'

'I'm usually on assignment pet. The Council thinks I'm best used out there and not in here.'

'Oh. I see.'

'I was on my way back and I saw a recording of the Initiate Trials. When I saw that no one selected you I was surprised.'

Jerilia couldn't believe it. This was the first time someone said this to her. All the other masters had just said that the Force had chosen a different path for her or that her skills in combat were of little use now. It all came out. She sobbed again, the overwhelming feeling of sadness at seeing everything she wanted to acheive vanishing before her. A moment later she stiffened at the feeling of an arm wrapping around her shoulders. She looked up and saw that this strange woman was sitting on the bed next to her, trying to bring her some comfort.

'I see your potential,' she said after a few silent moments. 'As soon as I got back I spoke with the Council of Reasignment.'

'You did?' she hoped she knew what this meant.

'They disagreed with me but I persuaded them to see my way. You may consider yourself to be my Padawan.'

'Oh thank you so much.'

'You're welcome. Now, dry your eyes and calm the Hell down.'

'Oh, erm, yes Master.'

'Now, my dear, I have a few rules for you.'

'Alright.'

'Rule one, while your combat skills are impressive you are a bit of a hot head. You must promise me to learn to remain calm.'

'I will.'

'Second, my assignments often involve very delicate situations which require tactical thinking. You must learn to become a political and a military tactician. Do you agree?'

'Yes Master, of course I do.'

'Excellent. Now, do you want to learn rule three?'

'Yes.'

'Well, rule three,' she smirked slightly and chuckled. 'I'll let you know what it is when I make it up.'

Jerilia exploded with laughter and Master Pietas clapped her on the shoulder.

'I think we're going to get along apprentice.'


End file.
